five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 13 (One Piece Campaign): Risky Red's Red Hot Battles
Short Summary Long Summary Excited, Hughes raises his Command Tact to call forth his monsters, admitting he’ll enjoy this far more than he should. Noticing Akamaru growl, Kiba agrees that a bunch of familiar scents just appeared. Each of the students pop out of their cover, with Kiba sighing that they’re the ‘friends’ nobody likes. The entourage includes Wolf Man, Frankenstein, Mummy, Dracula, Gill Man, Swamp Man, and the blindfolded Medusa. Hughes chuckles that they all remember Kiba, and didn’t appreciate their ‘punishment’ at Willow Lake. Kiba frowns at the threat, prompting Hughes to admit it wasn’t a good one. Grinning, the Ninja muses that his Wizard friends finally got to showing him some ‘horror movies’. Today, he’s going to be the monster, and they the victims. With a bark from Akamaru, the Ninja duo are ready. Hughes frowns that he’s still got his pride, and has all the monsters leap at his opponents at once. Kiba sees some monsters remain in front of Medusa, guessing she’s a trump card, so he decides to force her into the open. Once Akamaru Transforms, he and Kiba use their Fang Over Fang. When a Franken Punch is thrown, Kiba and Akamaru just avoid it with a Fang Over Fang: Dog Agility. They rejoin and completely decimate the Mummy. Narrowing his eyes, Hughes realizes how much stronger his opponents have gotten, knowing that his only options are either strength with numbers, or Medusa. The Wizard decides that his Swamp Man is also a trump card, deeming it perfect for situations like this. Noticing the Swamp Man, Kiba starts to call him an “UGLY mother-“, but Akamaru barks at the coming language. The other monsters step back, prompting Kiba and Akamaru to zoom at the Swamp Man with Fang Over Fang. Hughes chuckles when Kiba and Akamaru get stuck to the Swamp Man, saying his ‘student’ is a hugger that never lets go. When the Ninjas’ frantic attempts to escape fail, Hughes gleefully tells the other ‘students’ to go in, adding that Dracula should have a Chakra lunch. Kiba sees the Vampire lick its lips, paling at the memory of Shino being drained. The Ninja frantically curses to his hound that they’ve got to get free. Hughes just goes on that Swamp Man is his best defense, claiming he’d be the protective sidekick of the cast to Wolf-Man’s hero, much to said beast’s delight. The Wizard apologizes for the tangent, ordering Dracula to ‘suck them dry’, with Kiba yelling at the phrasing. The Ninja is only able to come up with one disgusting way to get the Swamp Man to let go. Kiba gives the order to treat the monster like a tree, much to Akamaru’s shock. Still, the dog does its duty. The Swamp Man stops when feeling the warm liquid being sprayed on his stomach. Dracula and most of the other monsters freeze at the disgusting sight. The blindfolded Medusa just frantically looks around, wondering what’s going on. Swamp Man shrieks and throws off the Ninja and Hound, causing the peeing dog to send its discharge everywhere. Every other monster is hit, with poor Dracula being so close that it gets all over his eyes. Kiba is shocked at how well this is working out for him. Hughes yells at Swamp Man, who is so disgusted and embarrassed that he runs offs. Looking at the Wizard like he’s stupid, Kiba asks why he didn’t force him to stay with the Command Tact. Realizing, Hughes bangs his head on a tree, angrily yelling that he got distracted by how gross that was. Kiba notices that every other monster was marked, with only Medusa oblivious to the urine. Knowing it’s a golden opportunity, the Ninja asks if his partner is ready to loose the wolf, earning an eager bark. With that, they use Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf. Hughes curses at the sight. Kiba then unleashes a Wolf Fang Over Fang. The move easily barrels through almost all the monsters, wiping them out. Seeing only Medusa left, Hughes yells for her to turn them to stone. He regrets that the Ninja duo will be frozen mid-spin and shatter when the momentum stops, having no choice due to Indoctrination. Hughes closes his eyes to avoid Medusa’s, and hears a pained hiss. He opens his eyes to see Medusa defeated, and yells in shock at them not being turned to stone. Kiba and Akamaru spin so fast that they’re blinded and have to rely on their sense of smell to track targets. The Ninja Duo revert to normal, with Kiba asking Hughes to surrender, claiming that the Wizard is way beneath him in the food chain. Hughes can only curse as Kiba and Akamaru beat him with Fang Over Fang. When the fight is done, Kiba proclaims that he’ll never lose to a puppet who doesn’t believe in their cause. While he gives his sympathy for Hughes, Kiba is still determined to be the best Ninja Naruto could ask for. Wyper and Sugarboy have a stare down, with the former taking aim with Burn Bazooka. Wyper laments not having a real battle for the entire war, claiming that his ancestors’ blood burns for it. Sugarboy chuckles at that, saying he and his blade would be happy to provide that fight before sending him to Hell. Wyper retorts that dragging him down would take a lot of effort, admitting he lives in the sky. The tribesman quickly blasts his Burn Bazooka, only for Sugarboy to duck at the last second, quipping that the fire is ‘triggering’ him. The Wizard growls that he won’t fall for the same trick, claiming to move with the agility of water. He demonstrates by stabbing and liquefying the ground, adding that his armor was designed to allow him to skate across all liquid ground. Just as Sugarboy approaches with Rosa Espada, Wyper rockets forward with his own special shoes, ducks under the stab, and kicks the Wizard in the jaw. Wyper reveals that he’s used to skating like this, what with living in the sky. Chuckling, Sugarboy wipes the blood from his lower lip, not caring about his ‘dandy’ image, wondering if this is how Knightwalker felt against mighty opponents. As he moonwalks back, Sugarboy is thrilled at the feeling of raw might between two men. Wyper scowls that he used to believe that, having learned that there’s more to life than war. Rocketing forward, Wyper shows his resolve to protect the peace it took hundreds of years for Skypeia to reach. The tribesman tries to shoot his opponent point blank, but the Wizard ducks under and liquefies the Burn Bazooka. After hearing Wyper curse, Sugarboy taunts that charging in is the act of a fool. When the tribesman backs away, Sugarboy takes the opening to slam into his chest, shoulder-first. After he grunts in pain, Wyper curses that his opponent will wish he could deal with the Burn Bazooka, prompting Sugarboy to scoff at that. Smirking, Wyper reveals a Reject Dial, revealing that it’s the mightiest and most dangerous of Dials. Sugarboy calls his opponent crazy, knowing that use harms the wielder as well, wondering if the tribesman would really use it on someone Indoctrinated. Wyper asks when that excuse will wear out, pointing out that they’re still following the will of an evil god, determined not to let Konton have his way. Frightened, Sugarboy tries to stab the Reject Dial, but Wyper pulls back and uses his other hand to slam a haymaker to the Wizard’s jaw. The tribesman reveals that it was a trick, scoffing at the idea of really using the Reject Dial on ‘small fry’. As he pockets the Dial, Wyper admits he was finding out the reach of Rose Espada, and realized that it only liquefies inanimate objects. Sugarboy chuckles through his busted jaw, calling his opponent odd. He points out that Rose Espada can still cut like any sword, wondering how Wyper expects to win if he can’t get close. The tribesman just decides to charge with the fury of his people. Sugarboy grins at the manly spirit, yelling for the charging Shandorian to give everything he’s got. The Wizard thinks that he has the upper hand if his opponent won’t use his trump card, thinking that makes Wyper an imbecile instead of honorable. Sugarboy swings, claiming he’s a step ahead, but Wyper ducks and opens his blazer to show his chest covered in belts packed with Dials. With Sugarboy frozen in shock, Wyper removes one dial, retorting that he’s a hundred steps ahead. The tribesman shoves an Impact Dial at his opponent, shattering the pink armor. When Sugarboy comes crashing back down, he’s beaten. He asks how Wyper pulled it off, knowing that Impact Dials have to absorb kinetic impacts before being used. Wyper admits that while he hasn’t had many notable fights, he’s still stored all the kinetic energy from every grunt who came at him, keeping it until he runs across a ranked officer. The tribesman proclaims that he fights for glory and victory, so he much be prepared for every battle to protect peace. Wyper claims that Sugarboy lost because he didn’t have the foresight to constantly prepare. Sugarboy laughs that it’s a bad habit from Edolas just focusing on the present due to finite magic, never once considering the kind of future created by their actions. He wheezes that he did deserve to lose, urging Wyper to keep going forward and preparing for worse enemies. Sugarboy then goes unconscious. Wyper nods, repeating his creed to fight for peace, and that true warriors are selfless. The battle is officially over when the liquid ground turns back to normal. Kiba notices, and compliments Wyper on his efforts. The Ninja claps the tribesman on the shoulder, glad he’s on their side, suggesting they keep pushing so as not to be left behind. Wyper thinks that it’s still odd for him to work with foreigners, but he smirks at seeing the kind of victories teamwork can bring. He remembers a note Calgara left for Noland, when his ancestor stated his lone accomplishments paled compared to shared achievements. Those words were what convinced Wyper to dedicate himself to fight for peace. Lucy unfurls her Fleuve d’etoiles, giving a confident smirk, which Foxy matches. The Pirate laughs at the beautiful lady, with his crew chorusing in agreement. He gives the order to bring out mirrors for the ‘Foxy Pirate Funhouse’, much to Lucy’s confusion. Grinning, Foxy croons for Lucy to come to their side, so they’ll love her long time. Grossed out, Lucy decides to end it quickly by Opening the Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus yells that he’s the only one allowed to leer at Lucy, much to Foxy’s dismay. The Wizard then transforms with Star Dress: Taurus Form, earning cheers from all the Pirates. On Lucy’s command, Taurus sends a shockwave by slamming his axe. Foxy dodges with a ‘Foxy Dodge’ calling it a ‘handsome man’s’ physical prowess. Lucy calls Foxy a stupid man, and tries to nail him in the stomach. Foxy takes offense, and hits Lucy with a Slow-Slow Beam. While the Wizard realizes that it’s a Devil Fruit, Foxy and his Pirates give perverse hollers. Lucy realizes that her breasts are jiggling in slow-motion, cursing at Foxy putting her on display. She also notices a catatonic Taurus with hearts in his eyes, prompting Lucy to ask herself why she thought she could count on him. Once back to normal, a red Lucy roars at Foxy, but the Pirate laughs it off, claiming it was a rare opportunity. He declares the Slow-Slow Fruit a blessing from the gods, with his crew calling him the best. Lucy groans at that, before asking for Taurus’ help. When he just mutters about dying with no regrets now, Lucy screams for him to return to the Celestial Spirit World to take cold showers. Lucy mutters in irritation as she changes back to normal, with Foxy calling it adorable that she’s embarrassed, seeing her as the perfect combo of sexy, spunky, and demure. The Wizard screams for the Pirate to shut up. At that point, some crew members return with full-length mirrors, saying the ‘Funhouse’ is ready to go. A confused Lucy compares it to funky carnival mirrors, with Foxy taunting that the ‘technique’ name is literal. Once surrounded, Lucy asks what the point of it is. Grinning, Foxy adds that his Slow-Slow Beams can reflect, prompting a delayed curse from Lucy. Foxy fires his beam, initiating Slow-Slow Beam: Dance-Dance Revolution. Lucy loudly curses as she forced to repeatedly dodge the beams in increasingly creative ways. Foxy just cackles for her to dance, deciding to lay on his stomach to get a ‘better view’. Growling, Lucy grabs the skirt to hold it down, not showing an inch of panty. Foxy taunts that losing focus will lead to her getting hit. Lucy roars at either having to die from embarrassment or in battle. She then finally remembers she has a whip, using it to shatter the mirror the beam is headed to. With Foxy now wide open, he screams in terror as he leaps away from the Beam. Lucy catches that Foxy dodged, and mentally deadpans at the easy solution, wondering why he uses powers that can backfire. Lucy sighs that she’s so done, Opening the Gate of the Twins. When Gemini appears, some Pirates coo at how cute the Spirits are. Smirking, Lucy orders them to transform into Foxy. Noticing the hideous man, Gemini asks if they have to, earning a sigh from Lucy. She stresses that this is needed for victory, claiming neither could show their face if they lost to such a joke. Deciding they’ll do it for Lucy, Gemini becomes a perfect replica of Foxy, surprising the Pirates. Lucy then changes with Star Dress: Gemini Form, and then also transforms into Foxy. While the Pirates marvel at the sight, Foxy roars that this is identity theft, ordering them to change back. The copies laugh that annoying laugh, claiming that copies can still beat the original. Both fire Slow-Slow Beams, much to Foxy’s horror. Lucy tosses a mirror shard behind Foxy, and gives Gemini the command. Gemini fires another Slow-Slow Beam. While Foxy dodges at first, the Beam hits the mirror at an angle that reflects right back at Foxy. Lucy and Gemini then devastate the frozen Foxy with a Megaton Nine-Tailed Rush. The crew simply looks on in horror. Right when Lucy and Gemini change back, the Beam wears off, with Foxy shrieking as his body caves in and collapses. Lucy smirks at how much she’s grown since meeting Natsu, asking if anyone else wants to go. The Pirates fall to their hands and knees, telling ‘Mistress’ they’re good. Creeped out, Lucy just tells them to knock themselves out to be taken prisoner, and the Pirates comply. When Gemini chuckles at Lucy’s good job, she brags that she’s a soldier and Fairy Tail Wizard. She then gives the okay for Gemini to head home, not wanting to drain her energy in case of a tough opponent. With that Gemini departs, right when the Alliance grunts catch up. After they ask if Lucy’s okay, she gives a bright smile, pointing out the beaten Pirates. When the grunts praise her, she blushes, just asking them to tie up the Pirates. As Rock Lee drops into Ferocious Fist stance, Zommari sighs that there’s no going back, believing the human is resigned to his fate. Lee counters that the Arrancar won’t beat him. Zommari just draws his Zanpakutō, and vanishes as he commands his opponent to die. Seeing Zommari, Lee declares himself faster, punching the Arrancar in the chest. ‘Zommari’ fades away, and the Arrancar reveals it to be Gemelos Sonido, deriding Lee as a ‘foolish human’ for falling for it. Lee just punches the real Zommari in the mouth, with the Arrancar shocked that his Hierro was punched through. When Zommari expresses shock at Lee reacting so quickly, Guy smirks that the Espada doesn’t understand his opponent, believing it’ll be his downfall. Zommari is incredulous at the idea of the ‘brat’ outpacing him, but Guy clarifies that Lee’s reflexes are so great that he won’t be caught off-guard, claiming they’re greater than Observation Haki users. Turning, Lee politely says he’ll strike his opponent now, and proceeds to do so with a Leaf Hurricane to the neck. Once recovered, Zommari curses, asking if he can be blamed when caught off guard by a ‘prey’ species, brushing off Lee as an anomaly. When Zommari declares that he’ll up the pace, Lee actually thanks him, thinking it’ll make the fight more enjoyable. The Arrancar is in disbelief at the mere ‘human’, also wondering how his kick could be so strong. Lee removes and tosses his leg weights, shocking Zommari when they crash and create craters. The Arrancar raises his Zanpakutō, and vanishes with Sonido. Lee is surrounded by five Zommari, wondering if this is like the Shadow Clone. The Arrancar states that Gemelos Sonido creates clones with speed, likening them to afterimages that stick around. Lee sees all of them rush forward, noticing that only one Zommari is actually tensed up to attack, while the others are still relaxed. The Ninja calls it a cheap and un-youthful imitation, catching the Espada off-guard. With a Slicing Leaf Hurricane, Lee cuts through all the Zommari with his air blade, with the original bleeding and gasping in pain. Zommari recognizes Tempest Kick, calling it impossible. Lee argues that for someone like him, making the Six Powers his own is trivial. He also reveals that he could’ve just attacked the real Zommari, but wanted to prove that the Sonido had no effect. The Espada growls that it’s impossible, but Lee states he’s more familiar with the human body then most as a Taijutsu Specialist. Lee saw only one Zommari tense up his muscles to attack, meaning none of the clones would actually hurt the opponent. Zommari gasps at being figured out so quickly. Lee tells his opponent to try harder, having already fought against many opponents with far more effective clones, Naruto and Kisame among them. Seeing Zommari tightly grip his blade, Lee quickly vanishes and reappears, giving a powerful punch to the stomach. The Ninja simply states that he’s a step ahead now. Lee doesn’t let up, back flipping and nailing Zommari in the jaw, flooring the Espada. Zommari calls it a nightmare and joke, asking why the humans in the War are so much tougher than those from his word, railing that Humans are meant to be cattle to feed on. He calls it nonsense for these ‘humans’ to disrupt the ‘order of things’. Guy just exuberantly congratulates his student for growing stronger after Fiore. Lee cheers at that, fawning that he still isn’t a match for him. Getting up, Zommari roars and curses at the two for ‘looking down on their betters’, proclaiming that he won’t lose to ‘humans’ whose lives are his to do with as he pleases. With that, Zommari releases his Zanpakutō with a command of ‘Subside, Brujeria’. In the cloud of smoke, Zommari sneers at the humans looking down on someone ‘higher on the food chain’, claiming he’ll right this, ranting that they’ll pay. Guy sternly tells Lee to prepare himself. Nodding, the young Leaf Ninja admits it’d be un-youthful to keep striking someone who wasn’t serious. When Zommari’s ‘striking’ form is revealed, Lee and Guy yell that it’s so Youthful. After the duo go on about the vibrant color of pink, Lee turns serious, claiming that it’s being worn by someone so un-youthful. Guy calls the ‘maturity and understanding’ admirable, urging him to finish the fight. Zommari blows his top at being ‘underestimated’, ranting on how he’s the 7th Espada, claiming ‘fragile’ humans have no right to look down on him. With that, Zommari uses Amor, starting with a single eye. Lee just mutters that eyes don’t belong there, and loses feeling in his left arm. When the left arm starts choking Lee, Zommari laughs that he ‘intoxicates’ whatever he looks at, roaring that he’ll make Lee choke for underestimating him. The Ninja instantly punches her left arm so hard that it shatters in one blow, prompting Zommari to gasp in disbelief at the lack of hesitation. Lee gasps that it was the best he could come up with. When Guy asks if that was wise, Lee confidently says this is nothing compared to before, adding that he can do anything as long as his soul remains youthful. While Guy gives his blessing to finish the fight, Zommari is still frozen in shock at the very idea of all his opponents easily handicapping themselves, increasing chances of death. Still believing humans are fragile, the Arrancar asks himself what drives them to sacrifice parts of themselves to continue the fight. Deciding to end the fight, Lee declares he’ll open the Eight Inner Gates. Before Zommari can use Amor again, Lee releases the Gate of Opening, vanishing before he can be caught. When Guy leaps away, Zommari screams and curses as he opens all his eyes. Lee opens the Gate of Rest and Gate of Life, moving so fast that Zommari can’t see him out of any of his eyes. With the Arrancar enraged but impotent, Lee sends him airborne with a painful kick to the chest. The Ninja repeatedly strikes Zommari around like he did to Gaara so long ago, blinding him in each of his eyes. The Espada curses, claiming that looking down on him is against the natural order, deeming it arrogance. Lee retorts that they look down on him because of a rotten, un-youthful personality, before finishing him with a rib-shattering Hidden Lotus. After hitting the ground, Zommari reverts to normal, knocked out and bruised. Lee and Guy then do their ‘victory ceremony’, which need not be elaborated upon. Rose is struggling against Zabuza Momochi. So, the Vizard decides to release his Shikai with a command of ‘Play, Kinshara’. Rose swings the whip, but the Ninja Swordsman easily parries with the Executioner’s Blade. With one-handed signs, Zabuza forms his Water Style: Hundred Spears of Death, inspired by his adopted son’s move set while adding his own personal touch of raw power. The ex-Mist Ninja then sends the Jutsu forward with a flick of the wrist. Rose is able to counter most of the spears by twirling, but a few get through to cut his sides, legs, and shoulder. Smirking, Zabuza compliments his opponent for avoiding the fatal blows, asking how long that can go on for. Having recognized past failings, Zabuza is the rare Coalition officer who went to the effort to improve himself, so he’s much better than the first Rogue Ninja Team 7 faced so long ago. The Swordsman drives the legendary blade into the ground, and unleashes a Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. Rose mutters in apprehension, readying himself. Haku has managed to put Bartolomeo on the defense, having also improved immensely, fueled by his desire to protect Zabuza, help his opponents become stronger, and resist the Indoctrination. The Ninja shoots his Ice Style: Ice Fang Jutsu. Bartolomeo is able to block with a Barrier, but Haku sadly says that’s part of his trap. Haku then launches Ice Style: Ice Flower Shuriken that move around the barrier and cut the Pirate, prompting him to curse that he can only defend himself. Bartolomeo tries to take the offensive with Homage: God’s Fist: Barrier-Barrier Pistol. Haku manages to block with Ice Style: Ice Shield Jutsu, but the Pirate is strong enough to push through the shield. Seeing Haku retreat, Bartolomeo yells that he can’t lose with the power of Luffy on his side. Frowning at the ‘lunacy’, Haku admits the Pirate is strong enough to test his new abilities. Wanting to see how his opponent handles something he can’t dodge, Haku instantly envelops Bartolomeo in an Ice Style: Titanic Glacier, a Jutsu the size of a mountain. Falling to a knee, Haku admits how draining the technique is, deciding not to use it unless really necessary. After Haku apologizes, the top of the glacier shatters, much to the Ninja’s surprise. Bartolomeo had quickly created a cube barrier around him to avoid being frozen, and expanded it with Barrier Crash to free himself. The Pirate slides down the glacier with Barrier-bility: Snowboard. Haku smiles at the prospect of continuing. Uroko growls in frustration at the sight of his Unit being pushed back, musing that they’ll have to rely on the Iron Maidens to win. Alpha merely says the name of its species, prompting an eye-roll from the Outlier. Uroko says they simply must fight, ‘welcoming’ the ‘big lug’ to war. Alpha walks past the scientist, who asks what he’s looking at. Suddenly, Natsu and Happy drop down in front of the two. Natsu asks if they are in charge of the Unit, claiming final bosses are always at the highest point. Uroko curses when he recognizes the Act, while Alpha just points at Natsu, saying ‘strong’. Appearing Characters Kiba Inuzuka Akamaru Hughes Sugarboy Wyper Foxy Lucy Heartfilia Taurus Gemini Zommari Rureaux Rock Lee Might Guy Rojuro Otoribashi Zabuza Momochi Haku Bartolomeo Uroko Alpha Natsu Dragneel Happy Abilities Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic ** Star Dress *** Taurus Form *** Gemini Form ****Copy Magic *Transformation Magic Jutsu * Fang Over Fang ** Dog Agility * Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Head Wolf * Wolf Fang Over Fang * Eight Inner Gates ** Gate of Opening ** Gate of Rest ** Gate of Life * Water Style ** Hundred Spears of Death ** Water Dragon Jutsu * Ice Style ** Ice Fang Jutsu ** Ice Flower Shuriken ** Ice Shield Jutsu ** Titanic Glacier Devil Fruit * Slow-Slow Fruit * Barrier Barrier Fruit Hallow Powers * Sonido ** Gemelos Sonido * Hierro Zanpakuto * Kinshara Resurrección * Brujería Weapons * Command Tact * Burn Bazooka * Rosa Espada * Reject Dial * Impact Dial * Fleuve d'etoiles * Executioner's Blade Techniques * Franken Punch * Rampage * Foxy Dodge * Slow-Slow Beam ** Dance Dance Revolution * Megaton Nine-Tailed Rush * Taijutsu ** Leaf Hurricane ** Slicing Leaf Hurricane ** Hidden Lotus * Amor * Barrier * Homage: God's Fist Barrier Barrier Pistol * Barrier Crash * Barrier-Barrier-bility Snowboard Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 12 (One Piece Campaign): No Risk, No Reward Next Chapter: Chapter 14 (One Piece Campaign): The Alpha and The Omega Category:One Piece Campaign Category:Chapters Category:Three Keys Arc